Les Oubliées N XXI : Calixe
by Xialdene
Summary: Calixe. La Folle Indécise. Derrière ces yeux verts tristes et cernés, hantés par un deuil horrible... quel passé tortueux la simili d'Alice a-t-elle vécu ?
1. Prologue

**LES OUBLIEES  
** **N°XXI : Calixe  
** **La folle indécise  
** _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 1 (la version courte XD) :  
La Fanfic est presque terminée.** Le chapitre 6 m'en fait juste baver (le seul qui me résiste, la suite est faite... la fic a 11 ou 12 chapitres, un truc comme ça), **mais vous aurez 1 chapitre par semaine pendant 5 semaines de sûrs^^**. Ils seront diffusés entre le vendredi soir et le dimanche soir, ça dépendra de mes plannings au boulot. De plus, on commence le mois du NaNoWriMo (deux ans que je fais ça, je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser la barre des 5000 mots, ça me gonfle - _ -, alors 50 000...), et j'ai bon espoir de vaincre ce vilain chapitre^^.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera normalement diffusé vendredi 9 novembre au soir.**

(Des précisions sur cette fanfic et le projet dont il est issu sont présentes en fin de chapitre !)

Les dialogues seront en gras pour une meilleure lisibilité^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas... Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il n'y est pas… il mourra ! Hahahahaha ! »** ricana une jeune femme tandis qu'elle sautillait comme un cabri dans les couloirs froids, vides et blancs de la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis.

La vingtaine à peine passée, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient juste en dessous des omoplates. La nouvelle venue avait la peau pâle et des yeux verts d'une teinte similaire à l'émeraude, soulignés par des cernes bien visibles sous son regard.

Ses rêves tournaient toujours au cauchemar, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit parfois sujette à des crises de larmes soudaines. Elle ne dormait que les week-ends, jours donnés par Saïx qui ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'épuise trop vite... et qu'elle meurt en mission à cause d'une erreur d'inattention qui pouvait lui être fatale.

Pour certains membres de l'Organisation, mettre Calixe sous la tutelle de Larxène était une TRÈS mauvaise idée de la part du conseil des Fondateurs. Dommage pour eux, la nymphe sauvage se moquait éperdument des avis des autres, et son élève aussi.

Ses mauvaises nuits étaient dues à un passé difficile. Oh, bien sûr, d'autres membres n'avaient guère été mieux lotis avant leur intégration dans la Confrérie côté passé. Cependant, Calixe possédait des souvenirs assez durs du temps où elle n'avait pas encore été trouvée par la douzième. Une mémoire datée d'au moins quatorze longues années. Pour une année de révolution normale ( **NDA :** = terrienne), il s'écoulait en réalité sept ans dans le monde de Neverland.

Un lourd bagage émotionnel, qui l'avait aidée à grandir comme une humaine, au même rythme que la puissance de son Pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas été la seule dans ce cas, d'ailleurs. Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Saïx et Axel, entre autre, avaient aussi subi une poussée de croissance humaine, liés par leur Élément. Vexen établissait que celle-ci pouvait aller dans un maximum de dix ans entre le physique du simili lorsqu'il « naissait », et l'arrivée à la maturation de l'Elément qu'il manipulait.

Celui de Calixe était la Folie.

En raison de cette puissance assez imprévisible et dangereuse, pourtant en partie scellée par un collier qui représentait l'oméga, la vingt-et-unième n'était pas du genre sociable. Elle pensait plus à son petit monde intérieur, qui rendrait perplexe n'importe qui à cause de la violence et la fantaisie qui s'y trouvaient, qu'à la réalité et ses gros sabots.

Malgré cela, elle était un membre fiable, qui s'occupait des criminels qui s'en prenaient à ses pairs. Enfin... plus précisément, elle travaillait à la création d'un monde-prison destiné à ses « gentils pensionnaires ». Qui utilisait la torture psychique et mentale. Oh, bien sûr, elle croyait aux secondes chances, mais les prisonniers devaient la mériter. Et elle n'était pas idiote. Certains d'entre eux risqueraient de se plaire dans son petit « paradis des horreurs ». Hm... ça pimenterait un peu la quête de rédemption des autres, tiens.

Bon, elle avait trouvé le nom, mais elle se trouvait confrontée à quelques soucis de conception environnementaux, monstrueux, et... elle devait trouver des gardiens de prison fiables. Fiables, mais aussi fous qu'elle. Des fous qui possédaient encore une ancre dans la réalité. Et ça, ça ne courait pas les mondes.

Cependant, la simili n'avait pas toujours été aussi dérangée.

Elle avait connu le bonheur, bien que de courte durée.

* * *

.

 _ **Note (longue) de l'auteur :  
**_ Depuis le temps que j'en parlais, le voilà ! Le Projet Calixe 8D !

.

Alors pour les non-initiés, il faut savoir que cette fanfic est un crossover Kingdom Hearts / American Mc Gee's Alice (Ou Alice Madness Returns, qui est sa suite), qui exploite les simili de Princesses de Coeur. Dans les chapitres suivants, on ne verra pas trop le lien avec l'univers de KH, mais ça fera de petites incursions de temps à autre.

.

Dans le premier Kingdom Hearts, il existe sept Princesses de Cœur au cœur fait de Lumière pure, que les forces des Ténèbres convoitent. Il s'agit de Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Aurore, Belle, Kairi (personnage original du jeu), Alice, et Jasmine.

.

Comme il y a eut plusieurs interprétations d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles dans les médias, je suis tombée sous le charme d'Alice Liddell dépeinte par American Mc Gee dans le jeu du même nom et sa suite, Alice Retour au Pays de la Folie. Le côté fantaisiste et un peu glauque, j'adore ça XD ! Ce qui est paradoxal, c'est que j'ai terminé le 2 avant le 1 (et le 1, sur console, c'est super dur Oo ! Et pourtant, je jouais en facile !).

La version d'Alice de Disney et reprise par Tim Burton dans son " Alice in Wonderland (2010)" se nomme Alice Kingsley. J'ai gardé le nom pour bien différencier les deux demoiselles.

Bref.

Les Princesses de coeur perdent toutes (temporairement) leur coeur dans KHI (je ne spoile pas comment ni pourquoi pour ceux qui seraient à la traîne). Dans KH II, j'ai apprit qu'un personnage original (Naminé) était la simili de Kairi. Pensez aux simili comme des fantômes matériels de leur être d'origine composés de Néant (Selon moi, le Néant, c'est une sorte d'équilibre Lumière / Ténèbres), avec un pouvoir un peu pété suivant chacun d'entre eux.

Le Supérieur de l'Organisation XIII manipule le Néant, quand même ! Il peut même faire régresser un simili Maître -c'est-à-dire ceux à forme humaine, qui sont les plus puissants de cette espèce- à une forme moins forte et moins indépendante. Un soldat de base, quoi, si vous préférez. Il y a bien sûr les pouvoirs élémentaires, mais aussi psychiques comme le Temps, la Gravité, les Illusions... Certains simili peuvent avoir un physique quelque peu différent de leur humain originel.

.

Les simili ne sont pas mauvais en soit en général, à l'exception de l'Organisation XIII... et encore, ça varie suivant les membres ! J'ai grossièrement résumé, mais vous voyez l'idée. Et là, mon cerveau dérangé s'est dit :  
" Foutrecul, mais avec toutes ces Ténèbres autour des Princesses, il a bien dû y en avoir d'autres, des simili de celles-ci ?!"

Bah à priori, les scénaristes de KH n'ont pas pensé à créer de simili de Princesses de Coeur pour les autres. Donc jackpot pour moi^^.

.

 **Le Projet des Oubliées a ainsi vu le jour :** un ensemble de ficlettes exploitant le passé de chacune d'entre elles. Et accessoirement, leur casage, parce que je suis une foutue romantique et que je n'aime pas quand ça se termine mal. Alors je vous préviens, je ne vais pas être vraiment bisounours avec la plupart (l'une d'elles aura les yeux crevés, une autre, une jambe en moins...), mais ça forgera leur passé.

.

Les simili de Blanche-Neige, Kairi et Alice seront tirés de personnages de jeux vidéos que j'ai apprécié -bon, Naminé, c'était obligatoire, elle était livrée avec KH Chains of Memories XD !-, les autres seront des OCs. Je ferai tout pour éviter de verser dans la Mary-Sue, promis ! J'en ai la hantise.

Normalement, j'aurai dû diffuser dans l'ordre où les Princesses perdent leur coeur -donc par Yukihotaru-, mais Calixe (l'Alice Liddell d'American Mc Gee) m'inspirait énormément, donc j'ai planché sur elle pendant plus d'un an (collecte des souvenirs, faire le premier opus qui m'en a fait baver avec le Bredoulocheux, le casage -oui, je lui ai trouvé un compagnon^^-, l'exploitation du perso en rp...). Après Calixe, je diffuserai peut-être le passé de Yuki (simili de Blanche-Neige), si l'inspi est au rendez-vous.  
.

Ah, oui, pour les noms des simili, on a :  
\- Yukihotaru (Simili de Blanche-Neige)  
\- Cristal (simili de Cendrillon)  
\- Lotus (simili d'Aurore)  
\- Grâce (simili de Belle)  
\- Naminé (simili de Kairi)  
\- Alice Liddell / Calixe (simili d'Alice Kingsley)  
\- Lamia (simili de Jasmine)

.

.

Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'envoyer les chapitres achevés à ma bêta-lectrice. Je devais le faire avant aujourd'hui, mais j'ai déménagé il n'y a pas longtemps, et mes horaires d'aide à domicile me fatiguent pas mal... et vu que le moral ne va pas très fort chez elle en ce moment, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger avec ça TT. Peut-être les prochains ?

Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs, et sachez qu'une review est toujours utile pour motiver l'auteur à poursuivre ses écrits^^. Pensez que c'est comme si vous lui donnez un cookie au chocolat (ou un plat qu'il aime bien, y en a qui n'aiment pas le chocolat. Les monstres, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent XD !). J'adore les cookies au chocolat, même mentaux^^. Voilà, vous voyez l'idée ?

C'est une bonne rémunération, non^^?


	2. I Ironaissance

**LES OUBLIEES  
** **N°XXI : Calixe  
** **La folle indécise  
** **Chapitre I  
** _ **Ironaissance**_ **(1)**

* * *

 **Merci à Cihanethyste pour la review^^!**

Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être envoyé à la Bêta en raison de plannings assez vilains et épuisants cette semaine. *soupire* J'espère que je pourrai les envoyer la semaine qui vient...

* * *

 **Monde de Neverland, hémisphère sud (partie Londres et ses alentours). Courant 1862 selon le calendrier de ce monde.**

Dans la petite ville paisible d'Oxford ( **2** ), ville réputée pour son université réservée aux étudiants fortunés, la nuit y avait étendu ses noirs jupons. Toujours présente bien avant que le Royaume de Lumière ne naisse, puis se morcelle en des milliers de mondes suite à la terrible Guerre des Keyblades, elle veillait sur les habitants, tous plongés dans un profond sommeil.

C'était rare, mais les événements récents relatés par les mondes qui se communiquaient les informations, via les liens entre eux (qui, faute de s'affaiblir, ne s'étaient jamais rompus), l'obligeaient à endormir les citadins de la partie sud de Neverland.

Alice Kingsley ( **3** ), Princesse de Cœur de Wonderland, avait perdu son cœur.

Il lui avait été arraché par le perfide Hadès, dieu des morts, qui vivait à Olympia ( **4** ) dans sa partie ténébreuse, les Enfers. L'Olympien pouvait, au même titre qu'un Maître de la Keyblade, extraire un cœur. Après tout, les toutes premières divinités de l'univers du Kingdom Hearts étaient les premiers Guerriers et Maîtres de la Keyblade, même si leur puissance était telle que leur arme ne ressemblait en rien à celles des dernières générations.

C'était triste à dire, mais les siècles avaient diminués la puissance et la sagesse des élus, même s'il y avait de rares exceptions.

* * *

Sur les quatre dernières générations de Maîtres à receler de ces génies, il y avait Yen-Sid, le Maître des Etoiles pour le plus ancien encore en vie. Ses disciples Eraqus, Gardien de la Lumière et Xehanort, Chercheur des Ténèbres (anciennement Maître du Temps pour son titre officiel lumineux), n'étaient pas en reste. Cependant, le premier était mort, assassiné par son meilleur ami, occupé à reprendre des forces dans les ombres après ses défaites successives face à la quatrième génération, Sora et Riku.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le Maître le plus prometteur. Guerrier de la Lumière à la base, il avait plongé dans les Ténèbres et avait réussi à maîtriser leurs arcanes sans se laisser submerger par elles, contrairement à Xehanort. Riku avait ainsi gagné le surnom de Maître de l'Aube, car c'était de par ses actions dans l'Ombre que la Lumière avait pu avoir une nouvelle chance de briller.

La troisième génération, malheureusement, avait aidé de manière involontaire le Maître du Temps dans ses plans. Le Porteur de Vent Ventus s'était retrouvé dépouillé de la partie ténébreuse de son cœur, qui s'était matérialisé en un autre être, Vanitas, le Maître des Pêchés. Bien qu'il fut la moitié d'un être, ce dernier avait une maîtrise incroyable sur les Ténèbres, peut-être même bien plus que ce que son professeur n'avait espéré. Terra, le Protecteur de la terre (le titre officieux qu'il s'était donné) fut possédé par Xehanort.

S'ils n'avaient pas été officiellement intronisés Maîtres, le parcours de chacun des trois garçons aurait put leur faire valoir leur titre, suivant sur quel Maître ils tomberaient. Hélas, même les essais de la Magicienne Aqua n'avaient fait que retarder l'échéance du stratagème redoutable de Xehanort. Ce qui était mieux que rien, mais bon …

Passons.

* * *

Vu la puissance du cœur d'Alice, un simili put être créé. Sous le ciel d'un noir d'encre, bien peu éclairé par les frêles étoiles, des lambeaux de ténèbres violines se mirent à onduler dans les rues désertes, tels des vagues. Ils se dirigèrent vers un orphelinat, puis s'agglutinèrent pour former un corps humain devant son portail noir, et pas franchement accueillant. Bientôt, la couleur sombre des rubans s'effaça et laissa place à une peau claire, limite pâle. Des cheveux bruns poussèrent jusqu'au niveau des omoplates de l'inconnue.

Une enfant, visiblement âgée de 6 ans, allongée sur les pavés froids et nue, frissonna sous la fraîcheur du sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même devant le bâtiment. Épuisée, elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux couleur absinthe, confuse. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là, dehors, dans le froid ? Et, le plus important …

 **« Qui suis-je … ? »** murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'une des femmes qui travaillait à l'orphelinat ouvrit les portes et émit une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille évanouie. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et se précipita rapidement vers l'infirmerie. La malheureuse était en hypothermie, à en juger par ses lèvres bleuies et les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

Elle fut gardée en observation pendant deux semaines sans qu'elle ne proteste, très confuse, puis, finalement, put sortir de l'antre médical. Comme aucune enfant ne correspondant à sa description n'avait été porté disparue, l'étrangère fut inscrite sur le registre des orphelins sous le prénom d'Alice.

Le destin est sacrément facétieux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Une famille, les Liddell, alla un jour dans cet orphelinat. C'était une lignée très importante du temps où les mondes n'étaient pas encore séparés, assemblés dans ce que les habitants nommaient communément « le Royaume de lumière ». Chacun était libre d'aller où il le désirait, sous réserve d'avoir l'autorisation du seigneur de la région. Le clan était connu pour sortir des sentiers battus, de détourner les règles à leur avantage sans pour autant se mettre hors-la-loi face aux Maîtres de la Keyblade ou aux lois de chaque domaine.

Tout le monde disait d'eux qu'ils étaient génialement fous. Ils aimaient voyager, inventer, rencontrer des gens de toute sorte … C'était notamment grâce à eux qu'outre les vaisseaux Gummi, on avait découvert qu'il existait bien d'autres moyens de transports pour aller d'un endroit à un autre, grâce à la téléportation ou la magie, par exemple.

Malheureusement, lorsque la Guerre des Keyblades se déclara et provoqua la séparation des régions, la famille Liddell fut scindée en deux. Une partie du clan, qui s'était établie dans la zone de Londres et ses alentours comme Oxford, ne put rejoindre l'autre moitié qui s'était installée dans une demeure secondaire dans la contrée de ce qui devint plus tard Wonderland.

Bien que les deux parties aient gardé le même nom au début, il était facile de différencier qui faisait partie de tel ou tel endroit. Les Liddell du territoire de Neverland avaient tous les cheveux foncés. Bruns, noirs ou roux à la rigueur. Ceux de Wonderland avaient une crinière châtain ou blonde.

Même leurs caractères étaient différents. Les premiers étaient légèrement plus terre-à-terre que les seconds. Puis les Liddell de Wonderland décidèrent de changer de nom pour prendre celui de Kingsley, car leurs inventions et mode de vie différaient de celles de la famille de Neverland.

Revenons aux Liddell.

Le père s'appelait Henry ( **5** ), la mère, Lorina (5 **bis** ), et leur fille, Elizabeth (5 **ter** ). Ils l'adoptèrent rapidement, tombés sous le charme de l'enfant. Ils n'avaient cependant pas manqué l'étincelle de soulagement de la directrice, du personnel et des enfants. Le patriarche s'entretint avec la dirigeante des lieux pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il s'avéra qu'Alice semblait souffrir d'une malformation cardiaque, car ses battements de cœur étaient deux fois plus lents que ceux des autres petits. Là où ils avaient cent battements par minute, elle n'en avait que cinquante. Pourtant, l'enfant parvenait à jouer avec ses camarades sans problème. Cependant, son imagination très (trop ?) débordante faisait qu'ils s'écartaient d'elle, et depuis, la fillette s'amusait seule, entre ses dessins et la lecture. A priori, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule … en apparence.

L'homme eut une réaction agacée devant la réaction stupide de ces gens, et décida malgré tout de maintenir l'adoption. L'inspiration devait être encouragée, pas maltraitée ! De plus, après avoir discuté avec la petite (qui était assez contente qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à ses œuvres pour les analyser, et non pour les dénigrer), il était évident qu'Alice était assez intelligente pour son âge.

Jamais il ne regretta sa décision.

* * *

La petite famille se dirigea vers sa calèche, et Elizabeth aida sa nouvelle cadette à monter, avant de grimacer devant la robe d'un gris délavé que l'enfant portait. Lorina suivit le cheminement de pensée de sa fille, et, d'un regard entre elles, elles acquiescèrent, complices. Priorité numéro I après avoir installé l'enfant chez eux : les magasins ! Il fallait rendre la nouvelle venue dans leur famille présentable ! Heureusement, ils avaient un mois pour s'occuper d'elle avant de la montrer à leurs collaborateurs et amis.

Le véhicule se mit en marche, et tandis que le cocher conduisait, Alice observa les rues, émerveillée. Les robes des femmes victoriennes étaient très belles, et les hommes avec leurs costumes en queue de pie étaient très élégants ! De nombreux coloris étaient présents sur les habits, du noir au rouge en passant par le vert ou le bleu … mais rien de clair, hélas. C'était cependant compréhensible, vu l'état des routes...

Ils passèrent alors devant un petit parc, où le carrosse fut contraint de s'arrêter. Le contenu d'une charrette de pommes de terre s'était renversé, et les gens ramenaient tant bien que mal les légumes fugueurs dans la remorque. La fillette vit quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

 **« Dis, madame Elizabeth, c'est quoi, ça ? »** demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle désignait l'objet de son attention.

La susnommée rit légèrement, attendrie devant la curiosité de l'enfant, et caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur adoptive avec douceur.

 **« Appelle-moi Elizabeth. Pour te répondre, c'est un toboggan. Tu vois l'échelle ?**

 **\- Ouiiiiiiiiii !**

 **\- Tu montes dessus, et tu t'assis sur la partie où c'est penché, puis tu te laisses glisser. C'est très amusant, mais ce toboggan est petit. J'ai glissé sur bien mieux que ça.**

 **\- Ah bon ? »** fit la plus jeune, perplexe.

 **« Oui. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée qu'au toboggan à Hyde Park ! Papa te montrera, Alice. »** rétorqua l'aînée sur un ton joyeux.

 **« D'accord … »** souffla l'enfant avec un sourire faible aux lèvres.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose des amusements. Les gens de l'orphelinat étaient toujours un peu méfiants envers elle. Elle espérait juste que cette famille l'accepterait comme elle était.

* * *

La rue put enfin être dégagée, et la calèche se remit en route. Bientôt, une petite maison de briques chaleureuses s'offrit devant les yeux émerveillés d'Alice, qui la contempla avec un « Ouaaaaaah ! » impressionné.

Henry Liddell sourit légèrement et montra la demeure, flatté que sa nouvelle petite fille aimait leur chez-eux … même si elle n'avait pas encore vu l'intérieur !

 **« Regarde bien ces briques, Alice. »** dit-il, fier. **« De bonnes pierres, solides et robustes, qui résisteront, au feu, et aux pluies -et à tous les pervers qui traînent dans les rues, par les temps qui courent.**

 **\- Les pervers ? »** fit la fillette, perplexe. **« C'est quoi les pervers ?**

 **\- Ce sont des gens extrêmement dangereux, Alice. »** répondit Lorina, grave. **« Ils aiment faire souffrir les gens, physiquement et mentalement. Ils sont capables de tout pour arriver à leur fin si on ne les arrête pas à temps. Plus ils imaginent des moyens de faire plier leur cible, plus leur victime souffrira, et cela mène souvent à la mort pour leur proie.**

 **\- Hm. »** confirma Elizabeth d'un hochement de tête, le regard sombre. **« Un jour, un ivrogne m'a suivie dans les toilettes publiques. J'ai dû crier pour qu'il s'en aille.**

 **\- Mais dans notre maison, tu n'as rien à craindre. »** rassura Henry.

Il avait remarqué la pâleur de l'enfant devant la définition et l'exemple, tandis qu'elle serrait avec force ses petites mains pour s'apaiser. En donner un comme ça à une fillette de cet âge-là, ça risquait de la traumatiser à vie. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas regretter de les avoir rencontré !

 **« Si l'un d'eux vient, nous le chasserons d'une telle manière qu'il ne reviendra pas deux fois.**

 **\- Tu promets ? »** souffla Alice d'une petite voix, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

 **« Je te le promets. »** jura son père adoptif. **« Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit vous faire du mal. Tu es ma fille au même titre que Lizzie, dorénavant, et je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit !**

 **– Monsieur Liddell ... »** murmura-t-elle, touchée par ses paroles.

 **« Tu peux m'appeler papa. Ou père si tu as du mal. »** fit l'homme, un sourire léger aux lèvres pour la rassurer.

Il était à la fois heureux qu'elle accepte sa protection, et triste qu'il lui avait fallut lui parler du pire du genre humain après les psychopathes pour le faire. Pour lui, un violeur était bien pire qu'un assassin. Là où la mort cueillait la victime avec le second, elle se faisait attendre pour celles du premier qui n'avaient pas toujours le cran -ou la lâcheté, suivant comment on se plaçait- pour se suicider.

Celles (ou ceux, il ne se leurrait pas) qui survivaient à un crime sexuel, que ce soit par des attouchements ou l'acte en lui-même, mettaient énormément de temps à refaire confiance aux gens, en particulier aux hommes vu que la plupart des violeurs étaient masculins.

Certains gestes ou certaines paroles pouvaient être pris pour de l'agression pour le corps, qui tressaillirait alors ou tremblerait. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à certains extrêmes comme gifler celui qu'il prenait pour un assaillant ou se reculer loin de lui, quand ça ne menait pas à la dépression ou à l'isolement.

Ces réactions, hélas, ne pouvaient pas être contrôlées par la victime. L'esprit gardait toujours une trace de ces profanations, et utilisait les réflexes instinctifs pour éviter que cela se reproduise. On dit que le temps efface la douleur, mais … cela n'était pas toujours vrai pour les violés, qui revivraient le cauchemar de leur agression jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Oh, on pouvait les soigner avec beaucoup d'amour et d'attention, d'écoute, aussi, mais … jamais on ne pourrait définitivement chasser la sangsue de la souillure de leur cœur humilié. Ce ver pourri était encore plus tenace lorsque l'assassin de l'âme -oui, Henry trouvait que les agresseurs sexuels étaient des tueurs d'âmes- arrivait à faire ressentir du plaisir à sa victime alors qu'elle n'en voulait absolument pas. Elle préférerait certainement qu'il soit brutal et vif avec elle, plutôt que lent et passionné.

 _« Hm, je me suis laissé emporter dans mes pensées, on dirait »_ , songea-t-il alors qu'il sentait qu'Alice qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Il en était toujours ainsi chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces dangereux pervers qui circulaient dans les rues. Mais comment penser autrement ? La prostitution s'étalait à une vitesse effarante à Londres, et il avait entendu dire qu'elle arrivait à Oxford. Il espérait vraiment ne pas confronter ses filles à cela.

Même si la nourrice qu'il avait en tête pour surveiller Alice faisait ce métier, elle n'avait jamais rien montré de ses travers envers Lizzie. A vrai dire, c'était lui qui l'avait sortie de cette vie de déchéance, où son corps n'était qu'une simple marchandise. Nan Sharpe avait accueilli son offre d'emploi avec reconnaissance. Elle lui avait juré que lui vivant, jamais elle ne retomberait dans cette vie triste et morne, à offrir cinq minutes de plaisir aux quelques clients attirés par ses rondeurs assez généreuses.

Oui, il ferait sans doute appel à elle pour veiller sur la petite.

 **« Lizzie, peux-tu faire entrer notre nouvelle-venue chez nous ? »**

* * *

 **1)** _Ironaissance :_ Mot-valise composé des mots « Ironique » et « Naissance ».

 **2** ) _Oxford :_ Dans « travail de mémoire », une annexe au jeu principal « Alice Retour au pays de la folie », il est écrit que l'incendie s'est produit à Oxford. Dans un souvenir de Radcliffe, ce dernier informe l'héroïne qu'il a dû aller là-bas pour la reconnaissance des corps de sa famille, étant donné qu'Alice était dans le service des grands brûlés à ce moment-là (ou à l'asile de Ruthledge … en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas venir les reconnaître.).

Dans « Alice Retour au pays de la folie », Alice mentionne le souvenir de l'incendie dans le dernier chapitre du jeu et parle de Londres. La Reine Rouge, dans le train, lui dit « […] Et il N'Y A PAS de centaures à Londres ! ». Oxford se trouvant à 80 kms au Nord-Est de Londres, je pense qu'Alice confond Londres et Oxford, peut-être parce que des étudiants de Londres venaient dans la maison familiale, ou qu'elle se soit rendue à la capitale anglaise avec ses parents.

 **3** ) _Kingsley :_ Dans « Alice in Wonderland » sortit en 2010 (de Tim Burton et Walt Disney Pictures), le nom de famille d'Alice est Kingsley. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas mentionné dans le Disney de 1951. « Alice in Wonderland » est la suite du Disney « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » de 1951. Je voulais différencier les deux Alice (celle d'American Mc Gee, appelée Alice Liddell, et celle de Disney, appelée Kingsley) pour éviter que vous vous perdiez^^.

A savoir que l'Alice version American Mc Gee est la version « officielle » -bien que plus dérangée- de l'histoire d'où elle est tirée étant donné que le créateur du jeu aime faire des versions glauques des contes. Dans le livre de Lewis Carroll (justement auteur du livre « Alice au Pays des Merveilles »), Alice a bien comme nom de famille Liddell.

De plus, une photo prise de l'enfant (en noir et blanc à l'époque) qui a inspiré l'histoire montre qu'elle a bien les cheveux bruns ou noirs … en tout cas, ils sont foncés. Disney s'est inspiré des illustrations du livre, de John Tenniel, où elle les a clairs. Lewis lui-même en avait fait, mais elles ont été refusées par la maison d'édition, qui les a jugée mal faites. Carroll a donc dû faire appel à Tenniel en lui donnant la photo d'une autre enfant, Marguerite (et qui était donc très probablement blonde).

 **4)** _Olympia :_ Nom que je donne au monde du Colisée de l'Olympe. Autant dans KH 1, j'aurai laissé le nom tel quel … Le problème, c'est que dans le 2, il y a le colisée où s'entraîne Hercule (et que l'Hydre casse), et celui d'Hadès, donc ça me perturbe un peu, alors … Je n'allais pas appeler ce monde « les Colisées de l'Olympe » XD !

 **5, 5 bis et 5 ter** ) _Henry, Lorina, Elizabeth :_ Alice Liddell a réellement existé. Son père s'appelait Henry, sa mère Lorina. Ils ont eut quatre enfants : Charles Liddell (L'auteur d'« Alice au pays des merveilles » était son professeur de mathématiques), Lorina (oui, l'une d'elle a le même prénom que sa mère …) Liddell, Alice Liddell et Edith Liddell.

En revanche, Elizabeth n'a jamais existé ni dans la vie réelle, ni dans American Mc Gee Alice. On ne la voit pas sur la photo de famille dans la vidéo d'intro montrant l'incendie, mais à priori, le créateur du jeu ne prévoyait pas d'en faire une suite. Suite qui a quand même été faite en 2009 avec Alice Retour au Pays de la Folie. Je donnerai l'explication de son absence dans la fanfic où elle est à l'asile. Quant à Lorina n°2 et Edith … J'imagine que les concepteurs du jeu ne les y ont pas intégrés. Ou alors, Lorina bis a été renommée Elizabeth dans le jeu.


	3. II Découventures

**LES OUBLIEES  
** **N°XXI : Calixe  
** **La folle indécise**

 **Chapitre II  
** **Découventures [1]**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre^^.

N'oubliez pas les cookies (les reviews, quoi...) au chocolat 8D !

 **Le prochain chapitre sera diffusé le vendredi 23 novembre !**

* * *

 **Oxford, Novembre 1862. Toujours pendant les événements de KH I.**

Elizabeth acquiesça, puis donna sa main à la petite fille, qui la contempla avec timidité. Sa nouvelle grande sœur avait un certain port altier dans sa robe noire et rouge brodée d'arabesques d'or, qui s'assemblaient un peu comme des cœurs. L'aînée ouvrit la porte et lui montra l'agencement des pièces au rez de chaussée.

Il y avait -bien entendu- le couloir de l'entrée. A sa gauche, une large bibliothèque s'offrait à sa vue, avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Un feu dormait tranquillement dans la cheminée de la pièce, et de nombreuses lampes à pétrole étaient disséminées ça et là.

 **« Nous sommes de grands lecteurs dans la famille... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **– Pas le moins du monde ! »** rétorqua Alice, émerveillée.

 **« Bien. Comme tu peux le voir, elle est très bien éclairée. »**

.

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis vit la partie cuisine, plutôt étroite, et la salle de bain. Puis elles se mirent à monter les escaliers, juste à côté de la bibliothèque, après s'être déchaussées.

 **« A gauche, il y a nos deux chambres. »** l'informa Lizzie avec un doux sourire. **« Nos parents sont à droite.**

 **– D'accord ... »** murmura la plus jeune d'une petite voix, très impressionnée par les lieux.

Les pièces étaient étonnamment vastes et bien meublées pour une aussi petite maison.

 **« Veux-tu que je te montre ma chambre, le temps que maman nous prépare à manger ? »** s'enquit l'aînée des deux filles, ce à quoi sa cadette acquiesça. **« Très bien, allons-y, dans ce cas. Je vais en profiter pour te raconter un secret, afin de nous lier plus profondément l'une à l'autre.**

 **– Ah … Mais … je … je n'ai pas de secret, moi...»** se désola la petite.

 **« Nous verrons bien. »** s'amusa-t-elle.

.

Elle s'y rendit et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

 **« Je vais fermer la porte. »** fit la fillette, qui tenait à ce que le mystère reste caché et ne soit jamais entendu.

 **« Non ! »** s'exclama Lizzie, soudain bien pâle tandis qu'elle attrapait sa sœur adoptive par le poignet.

Cette dernière la fixa, inquiète de sa réaction.

 **« Madame Lizzie … Je vais juste fermer la porte. Je ne vais pas-**

 **\- Ne la ferme pas. »** la coupa l'aînée d'une voix bien peu assurée. **« Je t'en supplie, ne la ferme surtout pas. Jamais.**

 **\- Mais … Mr et Mme Liddell pourraient l'entendre ! Je ne peux pas …**

 **\- Je les entendrai monter. Les marches craquent. Je t'en supplie, promets-moi que jamais tu ne fermeras cette porte. Jamais !**

 **\- Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as si peur que je la ferme ... »**

.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce n'était jamais facile d'évoquer ce genre de faiblesse dans ce monde, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Alice. Même si elle était un peu trop curieuse, il n'y avait aucune malice en elle. Puis … Elle devait bien cimenter sa relation avec elle, non ?

 **« Une chambre fermée n'est rien d'autre qu'une cage. Presque une prison. Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée. »** avoua-t-elle, la gorge nouée d'angoisse.

 **« Oh... Je suis désolée. »** fit la plus jeune, la tête baissée et piteuse de honte.

 **« Ce n'est rien. »** s'adoucit son interlocutrice, attendrie et touchée par sa réaction. **« Dorénavant, tu sauras pourquoi je ne ferme jamais la porte.**

 **– Mais … dans la calèche … C'était plus petit. »** se rappela Alice.

 **« Maman et Papa détournaient mon attention. Ils savent pour ma claustrophobie. »** lui expliqua l'aînée.

 **« Je vois... »**

.

Lizzie soupira légèrement, puis lui sourit, apaisante. Elle lui prit ensuite les mains avec délicatesse une fois que sa petite sœur adoptive fut assise.

 **« Je t'ouvre mon cœur, Alice. Pour toujours, sans limite. Pas de serrure.**

 **– Tu n'as pas peur que je répète tes secrets à qui que ce soit ?**

 **– Si tu fais ça, cela signifierait que tu es indigne de confiance et que nos parents t'ont très mal analysée. Ce qui serait dommage vu qu'ils ont toujours été d'excellents juges de caractère. »** fit l'aînée, le visage grave.

 **« Oh ... »** murmura la fillette, tandis que sa gorge se nouait d'appréhension.

.

La seule pensée de risquer de décevoir les seules personnes qui semblaient l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était l'effrayait assez, elle devait bien l'admettre. Dans la partie Londres de Neverland, il était assez mal vu d'avoir une imagination débordante, en particulier pour les enfants **[2]**. Ils étaient obligés de garder leurs aventures dans leur imagination pour eux.

Prise de pitié pour eux, la déesse protectrice de ce monde, Iris **[3]** , avait alors créé le Pays Imaginaire, un endroit où les aventures qu'ils vivaient prenaient vie. C'était la raison pour laquelle son hémisphère nord était devenu un paradis matérialisé pour les esprits rêveurs.

Quoi que tentaient les adultes pour faire grandir les enfants et détruire leurs rêves, ils n'y parviendraient jamais. Les petits s'évadaient toujours dans leur monde quand les choses devenaient trop dures. Et les aînés eux-même gardaient une âme d'enfant au plus profond de leur cœur. Les jeux d'adultes étaient juste plus sophistiqués, mais hélas parfois malsains et cruels.

Heureusement, Alice était bien trop innocente pour le moment pour comprendre et savoir à quel point les grands pouvaient être dangereux. Même si Lizzie voulait la mettre en garde, mais … la candeur de sa petite sœur adoptive était tellement rafraîchissante !

 **« Et … Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »** s'enquit la petite.

 **« Eh bien...**

 **– A table ! »** s'écria la mère de famille, joviale.

Elizabeth soupira de déception. Sa mère avait vraiment le chic pour l'interrompre au plus mauvais moment.

 **« Bon... allons manger tout de suite, sinon, mère va nous punir.**

 **– Entendu...**

 **– Je te le dirai plus tard. »** la rassura l'aînée.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent, puis se rendirent dans la cuisine. Madame Liddell terminait de chauffer le repas, préparé par leur servante. Celle-ci avait ensuite accepté d'être libérée pour l'après-midi, le temps que la famille Liddell fasse connaissance avec leur nouvelle fille. Assez timide au début, la fillette commença à se détendre petit à petit au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Elle tripatouilla ses champignons de sa fourchette, dubitative.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Des cèpes. »** fit madame Liddell, douce. **« Ce sont les champignons les plus délicieux aux mondes.**

 **– Hm … Ils n'ont pas une belle couleur, ils sont tout bruns... Je préfère quand ils ont des couleurs plus vives, comme le rouge.**

 **– Il ne faut pas se fier à leur apparence, ma petite. »** s'amusa Arthur. **« Tu sais, les plus beaux sont aussi les plus dangereux.**

 **– Ah bon ?**

 **– Oui. L'Amanite tue-mouche, Alice, est un champignon dangereux. D'une belle apparence. Mais … venimeux. »** l'informa-t-il, docte.

 **« Oh...**

 **– Alors ne te fie pas à la beauté d'une chose. La plupart du temps, elles cachent les pires laideurs...**

 **– Merci, père... »** ironisa l'aînée des filles.

 **« Ça ne s'adressait pas à toi, Lizzie ! »** bredouilla Arthur, gêné. **« Je sais très bien que tu ne caches pas tes vices !**

 **– … Si tu le dis. »** fit-elle, neutre, tandis qu'elle buvait son verre d'eau.

.

Malgré ce petit esclandre, le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. La vaisselle sale fut mise dans une bassine, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations... ou presque. Alice regarda la table débarrassée avec intensité.

 **« Alice ? Tout va bien ? »** s'enquit Lizzie.

 **« Oui ! Je vais essayer un truc !**

 **– Mais que … pourquoi montes-tu sur la chaise ?! »** s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée.

 **« Regarde, Lizzie, je vais sauter, et ma robe va s'ouvrir comme une ombrelle ! »** répondit l'enfant, debout sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine, avant de s'exécuter … et de tomber sur les fesses avec un « Aïe ! » à la fois comique et douloureux.

 **« C'est plutôt raté, tu ne crois pas ? »** s'amusa l'aînée.

 **« Mais nan ! Je n'étais peut-être pas assez haute ! Elle n'a pas eut le temps de le faire !**

 **– De quelle hauteur vas-tu sauter, maintenant ? »** s'enquit Lizzie, un doux sourire aux lèvres devant l'obstination de sa cadette.

 **« – De la table !**

 **– Et si ce n'est pas assez haut ?**

 **– Bah je mettrai la chaise sur la table et je sauterai encore ! J'y arriverai, j'en suis sûre ! Dans mes rêves, ça le fait ! »**

.

L'adolescente n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer que dans la réalité, peu importait la hauteur, la robe d'Alice ne s'ouvrirait pas comme elle le désirerait. L'enthousiasme de la petite devant ses essais la touchait beaucoup. Puis, à cette hauteur-là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait risquer, c'était des bleus aux fesses, à la rigueur une foulure aux pieds ou aux poignets. Une chose était sûre, la plus jeune était déterminée à avoir sa robe-ombrelle ! L'aînée rit avec tendresse, amusée.

 **« Tu es Française, Alice, c'est sûr ! Une vraie grenouille ! »**

.

La France était le véritable nom du monde du Château de la Bête. Les mondes de Wonderland, la Terre des Dragons et d'Ogygie [ **4** ] entouraient autrefois ceux de Neverland avant la Guerre des Keyblades. La famille des Liddell avait toujours passé le souvenir de cette époque dans leur héritage, que ce soit de père en fils ou de mère en fille. Actuellement, Elizabeth était la gardienne de l'histoire, qui la passerait quand il serait temps à Alice.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, grimpait sur la table puis sauta encore avant de chuter à nouveau sur ses fesses alors qu'une exclamation de surprise mêlée de peur se fit entendre. Mme Liddell venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

 _« Oups. »_ songea Lizzie, amusée.

 **« Si tu sautes encore de la table, tu vas me faire mourir, Alice ! Tu es beaucoup trop imprudente, ma petite chérie. »** s'inquiéta Lorina.

.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait, la mère de famille remarqua que le jupon de la fillette se soulevait un peu sous un courant d'air. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre de la cuisine, qu'elle ferma avec un rire doux alors que la robe d'Alice menaçait de boucher la vue de celle-ci à cause du souffle.

 **« Lizzie, te souviens-tu de cette vapeur qui a soulevé ta robe par-dessus ta tête ? C'était juste devant chez Harrods. Heureusement que je venais de laver ta culotte. »** demanda-t-elle, très amusée.

 **« Maman ! »** couina Elizabeth, morte de honte devant le rappel humiliant de cette scène.

Sa mère rit avec tendresse et recoiffa un peu mieux sa fille aînée.

 **« Je te taquine, ma belle. Tu le sais très bien. Puis Alice doit comprendre qu'elle est libre de rire et de s'amuser, maintenant. Je suppose qu'à l'orphelinat, tu ne pouvais pas beaucoup le faire ?**

 **– Non. »** admit la petite, embarrassée. **« Mon imagination fait peur, alors j'étais souvent mise à l'écart des autres. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai tout un ensemble de petits royaumes dans ma tête !**

 **– Non, bien sûr que non. »** l'apaisa Lorina. **« Puis c'est très bien d'avoir une imagination aussi fertile.**

 **– C'est vrai ? »** fit la fillette d'une petite voix incertaine.

 **« Oui. L'un de nos plus chers amis est un professeur, mais aussi un écrivain. Peut-être sera-t-il intéressé par tes petits royaumes si tu le lui en parles ? Il aime beaucoup écouter les aventures des enfants. Il en a même couché sur papier, mais il ne les a jamais publié, hélas.**

 **– Pourquoi ?**

 **– Les éditeurs -ce sont ceux qui disent si tel manuscrit peut être publié ou non- ont refusé ses textes.**

 **– C'est dommage. Cependant, je veux bien le rencontrer. Je suis sûre que c'est une personne intéressante. »** murmura Alice, touchée.

 **« Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien. Lizzie l'adorait quand elle était plus jeune.**

 **– Maman ! »** fit la susnommée, agacée.

 **« Oui ? »** s'amusa celle-ci.

 **« Il pourrait lui faire peur ! Il a toujours eut des problèmes avec les adultes parce qu'il adore être avec les enfants ! »**

Ou comment dire de manière polie qu'on le soupçonnait d'être un pédophile. Mais madame Liddell balaya la remarque d'un geste de main.

 **« Peu importe la réputation qu'on lui fait. Il ne t'a jamais fait de mal, et il aime être avec les enfants juste parce qu'il est mal à l'aise avec les adultes. Il faut dire qu'avec son bégaiement et le fait qu'il soit gaucher, ça rend sa personnalité unique et difficile à comprendre pour ceux qui ne voient que ses « tares ». »**

.

Lizzie eut un geste agacé.

 **« Je le sais très bien. Je dis juste qu'Alice pourrait avoir peur de lui.**

 **– Alice est ici et apprécierait que vous cessiez de la considérer comme un meuble incapable de comprendre ce que vous dites. C'est loin d'être le cas. »** claqua la susnommée avec sécheresse.

.

Les deux aînées la fixèrent, choquée qu'elle parle ainsi. La petite fille se rendit compte de son impertinence et baissa la tête, la gorge nouée de honte. Mais elle n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être ignorée !

 **« Pardon … Je n'aurai pas dû intervenir et quitter la pièce.**

 **– Ce n'est rien. »** l'apaisa Lorina, amusée. **« Il est vrai que nous avons été malpolies envers toi en oubliant momentanément que tu étais là. Mais tu es une petite fille très étonnante, tu sais ?**

 **– Ah bon ?**

 **– Oui. Une enfant de ton âge n'aurait sans doute pas comprit qu'on occultait totalement sa présence.**

 **– … Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bizarre ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **« Bien sûr que non ! »** s'exclama sa sœur aînée, outrée qu'elle pense une chose pareille. **« Surprenante, certainement, mais pas bizarre. Tu es peut-être surdouée, tu sais.**

 **– Peut-être ... »**

.

Si elle l'était … Ça la rendait appréhensive. Les surdoués pouvaient apporter beaucoup de choses aux gens, mais la bêtise de ces derniers faisait que l'intelligence était hélas souvent dénigrée, voire rejetée. Même si les mentalités commençaient lentement à changer, la fillette sentait que les génies mettraient énormément de temps à être acceptés par la société.

 **« As-tu peur ? »** remarqua Lizzie.

 **« Un peu...**

 **– Ne le sois pas. »** fit-elle, douce. **« Nous serions enchantés que tu sois surdouée, Alice. Pas vrai, mère ?**

 **– Elle a tout à fait raison. »** confirma l'interpellée, un sourire doux. **« Ainsi, tu prouveras à ces imbéciles la force de ton esprit et de ton intelligence.**

 **– Mme Liddell... »** murmura-t-elle, émue par ces paroles réconfortantes.

 **« Et si nous allions te coucher ? Tu dois être épuisée après toutes ces émotions et ces nouveautés... »**

.

Elle hocha la tête, réalisant que ses yeux semblaient avoir un peu de mal à rester ouverts. Lorina lui prit la main, puis l'aida à monter les escaliers, après avoir récupéré une lampe à pétrole dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait allumé. La pauvre petite avait trébuché sur quelques marches. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée !

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

 **" Nous te laissons une lumière, Alice, une veilleuse pour la nuit. Mais elle restera à l'étage, et seulement jusqu'à ce que tu ais douze ans. »** expliqua sa mère, tout en posant l'objet sur la petite table dans le couloir. **« C'est pour éviter que tu ais peur la nuit.**

 **– Oh … Oui, c'est vrai qu'à l'orphelinat, les sœurs passaient fréquemment dans les couloirs la nuit pour s'assurer qu'on dormait. Elles réveillaient même ceux qui cauchemardaient. »** se rappela la fillette.

 **« Tu n'as donc pas toujours été malheureuse là-bas. »** fit Lorina, rassurée.

 **« Non, pas vraiment. »** dit Alice, perplexe. **« Je n'étais malheureuse que lorsque je voyais des enfants partir avec leurs nouveaux parents et pas moi, alors je pensais que je n'étais pas une bonne fille et que je resterai éternellement à l'orphelinat.**

 **– Eh bien, maintenant, tu as la preuve que tout ce que tu pensais était faux. »** s'amusa l'adulte. **« Comme nous te l'avons dit tantôt, nous t'acceptons telle que tu es. Que tu sois étrange ou non, nous avons eut un véritable coup de cœur pour toi. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que l'on tente pour nous faire changer d'avis, tu seras toujours notre fille cadette. »**

.

Alice les fixa, les yeux brouillés de larmes et le cœur gonflé d'une étrange chaleur tandis qu'une boule d'elle ne savait quoi prenait forme dans sa petite gorge. Elle gardait encore la crainte que la journée d'aujourd'hui ne soit qu'un doux rêve, mais … elle voulait tellement que ce soit réel !

Comme si elle sentait l'inconfort de leur petite protégée, Lorina sourit avec tendresse et la serra contre elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. Le petit corps, quelque peu tendu au début sous l'incertitude, se délassa petit à petit et la fillette l'enlaça à son tour, une rougeur timide présente sur ses joues.

Combien de temps restèrent-t-elles ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, sous le regard doux d'Elizabeth et d'Arthur ? Elles l'ignoraient, mais ce fut à regret qu'elles se séparèrent. La mère de famille ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre d'Alice, et poussa celle-ci avec douceur pour qu'elle pénètre dans son nouveau chez-elle. L'enfant contempla la pièce, curieuse.

Déjà, c'était moins grand que la chambre de Lizzie. Le mobilier était moins luxueux. Un petit lit trônait près d'une fenêtre à rabat, tandis qu'un chat noir dormait sur son rebord.

 **« Oh … te voilà, Dinah. »** fit Arthur, amusé. **« Nous te cherchions partout.**

 **– C'est un monsieur ou une madame ?**

 **– C'est une femelle.**

 **– Elle est belle ! »** gazouilla Alice. **« Je peux la caresser ?**

 **– Bien sûr. C'est une chatte très gentille. »** confessa Lorina.

.

Avec timidité, la fillette s'approcha de l'animal et grattouilla doucement derrière ses oreilles. Dinah ronronna de bonheur dans son sommeil et pencha légèrement son museau pour qu'il aille à la rencontre de ces petits doigts fins, mais si agréables … Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux verts fendus qu'elle posa sur la petite deux-pattes qui la caressait ainsi, curieuse, avant de renifler sa main. Elle ne connaissait pas son odeur.

.

Elle était proche de celle d'un être humain, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. Un peu comme une fragrance de prédateur. Le félin sentait cependant que la deux-pattes ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Puis elle grattouillait si bien, alors elle était forcément gentille ! Peut-être qu'elle serait plus sauvage face à ceux qui tenteraient de lui faire du mal, même si la chatte ne voyait pas comment elle ferait avec son frêle corps face à un deux-pattes adulte.

Dinah s'étira, bâilla, puis se rallongea un peu mieux sur son perchoir. Alice étouffa un baîllement, sous l'air amusé de Lorina.  
 **« Au lit, petite grenouille !**

 **– Maiiiiiis ! Je ne suis pas une grenouille !"** Rechigna la petite.

 **« En effet, tu n'es pas assez verte pour ça... Voyons... petite lapine ! Ca correspond mieux !**

 **– … Va pour petite lapine. »** accepta la fillette à contre-coeur.

 **« Oh, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouille ?! »** s'amusa Henry. **« C'est très mignon, les lapins !**

 **– Hm... C'est vrai...**

 **– Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu me quitterais pour une lapine ! »** s'amusa la mère.

 **« Bien sûr que non !**

 **– Je l'espère bien... Bon, allez, dehors ! Je dois la vêtir pour la nuit.**

 **– Mais … Je peux le faire seule... »** bafouilla l'enfant, surprise de cette décision.

 **" – Laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, Alice, s'il te plaît.**

 **– ... D'accord... »** murmura l'enfant, perplexe.

C'était bien la première fois que ça se produisait !

.

Elle se laissa déshabiller par sa « mère », un peu gênée, même si elles étaient seules. Elle avait apprit l'autonomie à l'orphelinat, ce qui avait aussi contribué à son isolement par les autres enfants, jaloux de ses facultés d'apprentissage assez développées pour son âge.

 **« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »** fit Lorina, apaisante. **« Je ne te ferai aucun mal.**

 **– Désolée... J'ai toujours eut l'habitude de tout faire toute seule.**

 **– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec la directrice. »** confirma-t-elle.

 **« Vous n'avez... vraiment pas peur de moi ?**

 **– Du tout. Je sens que tu es très gentille et courageuse. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus intelligente que les enfants de ton âge que je vais te rejeter. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir trouvé une petite perle comme toi.**

 **– Madame Liddell... »** murmura la petite, émue.

Une fois vêtue pour la nuit, elle fut couchée dans son lit, et sa famille adoptive lui baisa le front en guise de bonne nuit. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle ferma les yeux, à la fois perturbée et épuisée. Si on lui avait dit le matin même qu'elle serait adoptée, elle aurait rit au nez de son interlocuteur !

 _« Ma foi... on verra bien sur quel chemin ces gens-là me mèneront. »_ songea-t-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **1)** _Découventures_ : Mot-valise composé du mélange des mots « découvertes » et « aventures ».

( **2** ) _Dans la partie Londres de Neverland, avoir une imagination très débordante était assez mal vue, en particulier pour les enfants :_

Dans le Disney « Peter Pan », Mr Darling prend très mal le fait que Wendy raconte les aventures de Peter aux enfants, car il est quelqu'un de pragmatique. Dans les deux Disney d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles (celui de 1951 et la version de Tim Burton), l'imagination de cette dernière semble assez mal vue.

Bon, les deux livres n'ont pas été sortis à la même époque (1865 pour « Les aventures d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles », de Lewis Carroll, 1902 pour la première apparition de Peter Pan dans le roman « Le petit oiseau blanc », et 1911 pour « Peter and Wendy », de James Mattew Barrie) et ne sont pas du même auteur, mais je pense que la mentalité des gens devait être la même, à savoir que les rêves étaient mal vus en société si on les énonçait.

 **3** ) _Iris :_ Déesse grecque, messagère d'Héra, qui se déplace sur terre à l'aide d'arcs-en-ciel. C'est la déesse des arc-en-ciel^^. Comme il y en a deux dans le Pays Imaginaire...

 **4** ) _Ogygie :_ Ile mythique « au bout du monde » où vivrait Calypso, la Nymphe qui a gardé le héros grec Ulysse chez elle pendant sept longues années (Ah, l'amour...). La Déesse des Océans de Pirates de Caraïbes se nommant elle-même Calypso, j'ai donc donné le nom de cette île (-titre de Pirates des Caraïbes 3 : « Jusqu'au bout du monde »- selon la bibible Wikipédia) au monde de Pirates des Caraïbes^^.

Par ailleurs, dans la version de Tim Burton, Alice cherche à aller en Chine à la fin, d'où la mention de la Terre des Dragons. De plus, dans Alice Madness Returns, l'avocat des Liddell a aussi bien des objets chinois que japonais chez lui. A l'époque où le livre était sorti, le colonialisme était encore bien présent, d'où le fait que je rende les mondes de Wonderland, la Terre des Dragons, d'Ogygie et de Neverland voisins avant la Guerre des Keyblades... Après, peut-être que des liens commerciaux se sont faits malgré la séparation des mondes... on ne sait pas^^ !


End file.
